Sympathy
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: You know nothing about it my little rose bud; you know nothing of sympathy because you have never felt pain. I believe it to be a blessing my darling, you are very lucky. Pain is what makes us weak, you see me do you not? I am in pain at every moment of everyday." Co written with RumbleroarRulesMars
1. Chapter 1

**Sympathy**

"_There are moments when even to the sober eye of reason, the world of our sad humanity may assume the semblance of Hell." _

― _Edgar Allan Poe_

"You know nothing about it my little rose bud; you know nothing of sympathy because you have never felt pain. I believe it to be a blessing my darling, you are very lucky. Pain is what makes us weak, you see me do you not? I am in pain at every moment of everyday. These old limbs of mine…but not you my little dove, you will never have to worry about that. Marley, are you paying attention to me?"

Sixteen year old Marley Rose shook herself from her trance and nodded her head, the sunlight that bounced off the plain white walls burning her eyes. Sister Dahlia smiled and tucked a piece of Marley's limp brown hair behind her ear. "Let me look at you." The nun said as put two fingers under her chin and lifted her head. "You are a very pretty girl Marley," Sister Dahlia sighs as she turns her head a little. "It's a shame you must spend the rest of your life behind these walls. An asylum is no place for a young girl now is it?" Dahlia asked and Marley shook her head no. "But you made that decision yourself correct?" The nun asked and a smile formed on her old face. "Actually, today would be the six year anniversary right?" She wonders. "Yes, today is October 14th. So it is the day that you spilled the blood of your own father."

"I didn't do it" Marley mumbled and Sister Dahlia cackled.

"Oh yes you did darling, never cut yourself short!" She exclaims. "Don't tell me you forget…stabbing your father several times in the chest and the cutting up his whores face?" She inquires.

Marley gasped and shut her blank blue eyes, flashes of that fate full day whizzing through her mind. She came home from school that day and had found her father in bed with a waitress at his bar. It was her that went into the kitchen and grabbed her mother's butcher knife, it was she who plunged the knife into her father's chest as his slut screamed and it was she who turned her attention to Lynn Blair, her father's mistress and made the beautiful blonde into a disfigured beast. Marley took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Sister Dahlia was still looking at her, a smile on her face. "Now there is the face of the girl who remembers her sins." Dahlia faked a frown and shook her head. "But god has is reasons." She said as she took a small pocket knife from her pocket. "Let me see your hand." She commanded and Marley weakly nodded, extending her scared arm and letting Sister Dahlia take hold of her hand. She smiled as she pressed the blade into Marley's skin as Marley looked on blankly.

"Any pain dear?" she questions

Marley shook her head. "No Sister Dahlia, no pain…there is never any pain."

"Very good." Dahlia said as she stood up. "God made you different for a reason, just like how he placed you in my care." She smiled as she banged Marley's hand. "Now come along my little flower, I promised a day in the garden today so that is what you are getting."

Marley looked down at the white bandage on her hand that was slowly turning red. "Do I have to wear all of that stuff?" She asks. "I'm not dangerous Sister Dahlia, you know that."

The nun sighed as she knocked on the door. "Yes I know that, but they don't. They will never understand you."

Marley squinted her eyes as the door flew open and the sounds from the corridor filled her ears. She stood still as two nurses secured the straight jacket and the other put the muzzle over her moth.

"She will be able to take this off once we get to the gardens correct?" Sister Dahlia asked and the nurses looked at each other unsurely. "She won't harm anyone, she listens to me." The nurses nodded and Sister Dahlia smiled. "See Marley, didn't I tell you? Now come along."

Marley bowed her head as she followed the nun out of her room; once she was in the corridor she found the source of all the yelling. It was a boy, who looked to be about her age fighting off a bunch security guards. The rage in his dark eyes was indescribable and then finally he stopped as Marley passed, watching her carefully as the anger washed off of his face.

"The monsters they bring into this place." Sister Dahlia comments as the pass him; Marley finally turned her head to look in the direction she was being lead to. "You know he will be in the room next to you." Dahlia states. "But you shouldn't talk to him Marley, he will not understand you. I am the only one at this hospital that understands your reasons for murder." She says in a low voice. "Not ever your mother understands."

That was like a knife to the heart, Marley winced at the comment. Her mother hadn't visited her in three years, every day she hoped and prayed but they went unanswered. More than anything, Marley missed her mom and she would give anything to see her again. She stood still again when they entered the garden and the nurses took of the muzzle and the jacket. Marley closed her eyes and let the cool fall breeze tickle her face and play with her hair. She opened them up and looked up at the clear blue sky that contrasted beautifully with the shades of red, orange and yellow of the trees and their falling leaves.

"Have a seat Marley." Dahlia commends and Marley sits on the bench next to the nun. Sister Dahlia smiled as she handed a bible to Marley and then opened her own. "Now the book of Matthew, that was where we were correct?"

"Yes sister Dahlia." Marley answers and pretends to listen as the nun read the verses out loud. But instead Marley's thoughts wandered back to the boy who would be rooming next to her. She didn't believe Sister Dahlia and her false warning, if he was here he would be here for a reason right? Smiling to herself, she sat back into the bench. Maybe this stranger would be like her, maybe he would be her saving grace.


	2. Chapter 2

Written by RumbleroarRulesmars

Disclaimer: We do not own Glee, or any of the characters. All belongs to Ryan Murphy

* * *

"Shut up you crack baby! There's a reason your dad left you and your whore mom". That was the final straw. Jake Puckerman slowly turned around and faced Phil Lipoff, McKinley's star quarterback.

Jake knew what was at stake. William McKinley High School was the fourth school his mom sent him to in the past two years. It was his sophomore year of high school, and it was by no means better than the other 9 years. Perhaps he had an anger issue, or maybe he was just frustrated too easily. Either way, this year Jake had managed to lay low and not get himself into trouble, however it was only a month into the year, and Jake had already received 50 slushie facials. Someone (but he still isn't sure who) got into his file and leaked every personal piece of information about him. And Jake, was beyond pissed.

"Phil just fuck off. Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood." Jake diverted his eyes from Phil's face and down at his shoes.

"Aw what's wrong, little crack baby? Can't take a hit?" That was the absolute final straw in all of this. He walked up to Phil, swung his arm, and-

"BOYS! Get to class. NOW!" Jake's bicep was caught up the Spanish teacher, Mr. Schuester. Schuester shoved Jake towards his geometry class and walked back into his office. He dragged his body into the room for his 48 minute nap that was to come.

At the end of the day, Jake slinked out of the school building and followed Phil from his locker out of the school building. Being his neighbor, Jake knew exactly where Phil walked, along with his normal route. Instead of walking along the street, Phil decided to cut through the forest, a definite shortcut.

Jake grinned to himself as he crept behind his tormentor. Phil was almost making this too easy. Jake ran ahead of the jock, picking up a lone branch as he ran. He jumped in front of Phil, making him jump backward into a pile of leaves, promptly falling on his butt.

Jake smirked while walking closer to Phil, "Well well well. What do we have here? It seems the roles have been reversed. For once, you're the pawn in _my _game. But, what should we do here? I personally think that you, my friend need to be served a little piece of karma." With that, Jake raised his right arm, and abruptly smashed the branch that he was clenching in his right arm, so hard that his knuckles turned white. Jake dropped the branch to the side of the body, and looked down at the former jock. His body was slowly turning white, and there was a dent on the side of his head. No blood, but definite signs of foul play.

Laughing, Jake backed away from the body, and ran straight to his house and up to his room. He sat on his bed in the black. Pure, pitch black.

Several hours later, Jake heard the whizzing of police cars outside his house. No one else was home, so they had to be for him. No one else in the family was competent enough to perform such an evil act.

"WE HAVE THE HOUSE SURROUNDED. PLEASE COME WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR."

Jake scuffed. There was no way in hell he was coming out of here, still alive. So he sat. And he sat. And sat. He sat for 2 hours, until five policemen barge into his bedroom. They slowly circle him, enclosing him in a small circle. Jake was still laughing, although this time it was maniacal than before. He felt a sudden jolt of pain in his left shoulder, and then before he knew it, the world had gone black.

When Jake awoke, he was sitting in white hospital gown, however he was not in a hospital. He looked around. The room around him was white, with nothing on the walls. It was completely blank.

"Hello Jake, my name is Scott and I am your attorney. You have been accused with the murder of Phillip K. Lipoff. We have been in session for hours actually, but you were not permitted in due to your police record. You were found guilty, and sentenced to twenty years in jail, however due to the same record as before, and some tests run by psychologists, your sentence has been revoked."

Jake started to smile, a genuine smile for the first time that day. He was off the hook. "Don't get your hopes up though, the tests taken have diagnosed you with Paranoid Personality Disorder and Schizophrenia. The judge ruled that for an undetermined amount of time at the Sacred Heart Asylum. You have already been transferred there, however we need to move you into a separate room, now that you are awake and conscience. So let's go."

Jake swung his legs over the side of the cot and shakily walked over to Scott, who was accompanied by two burly bodyguards. The four of them silently made their way across the hall into another room.

Jake looked around as he walked and took in his surroundings, and it all looked like shit. He was however, caught off guard by the sight of a muzzled girl fighting her guards in a straight jacket. She starts to calm as her icy blue eyes met his mocha brown ones.

Jake was quickly ushered past the girl and into the room behind her.

"Who… who is that girl?" Jake looked at Scott and the guards, hoping that someone will answer his question.

"That, that is Marley Rose, the craziest shit in this place. And you, get to be her roommate." With that, he was shoved further into the cell and told to wait for Marley to return


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- This chapter is written by faithfullyfallen417, also please remember that this in an AU fic for Halloween so yes the characters will be extremely out of character.

* * *

"I don't get it," grumbled the security guard, Vick, as he chewed on a piece of tobacco. "Why the hell does that nun insist on teaching her shit, it's not like she is ever gonna use it." He chuckled. "She ain't ever gonna leave this place." Vick spit is chewing tobacco out and went into his tin to get new piece. "But she is a hot piece of ass," He waggled his eyebrows and then nudged the other guard Marco. "Right, not the nun I mean the girl."

Marco, being the respectful man his was rolled his eyes at the rookie's comment. "So you're a pedophile now huh? The kid is sixteen you jackass, I have been her security guard since she was ten." He sent a glare toward him. "She is like a daughter to me so shut your damn mouth."

Vick scoffed at Marco's comment. "So what is she gonna do about it, ain't like any one would believe her anyway. It would be my word against a nut case."

"Well let me tell you something Vick," Marco spoke in a low voice. "Marley Rose isn't your common criminal. She killed a person when she was only ten years old and felt no remorse; she may seem innocent but behind those innocent blue eyes is a raw killer." He grinned. "Her last security guard was like you, young and stupid and attempted to do what you are planning in that screwed up mind of yours. He left this place faster than a bat out of hell."

"Why, what happened to him?" Vick asked, his tooth pick hanging from his mouth.

Snickering, Marco turned to face him. "Let's just say that he will never perv on young girls again."

"Marco!"

Marco looked up and saw Sister Dahlia and Marley coming over toward them. "She is hopeless today, I can't get through to her." The nun rolled her eyes. "You can take her back to her room now."

"Well I think they wanted her in therapy today Sister." Marco said and Marley took her eyes off the ground. "No offense lady but I know you are a woman of God but I stopped believing years ago. The girl needs to be around kids her own age and my boss said she needs to be in group today so that is where I am taking her."

Sister Dahlia narrowed her eyes as the Hispanic security guard. "You don't know what you are dealing with, this girl is dangerous and I am the only one that can control her."

"That is bullshit." Marco hissed. "I have known this girl just as long as you did and you know for a fact that she will only hurt someone if they hurt her." His attention turned to Marley. "Marley, you want to go to group today."

Marley's blue eyes went wide and smile graced her face. "I-I yes."

"Well there you go." Marco proved as the nurses went to put her restraints on. "No, no need for that. Vick and I have it covered." He said as he waved them off. "Come on Marley."

Scowling, Sister Dahlia grabbed Marco shoulder and whispered. "You have no idea what you have just done."

"Yeah, well maybe I should report your obsession with her. The girl has a dieses, not a blessing from god." Marco growled and took Marley by the arm and out of the garden. Sister Dahlia stood in the same spot, her face twisted in anger and the rosary beads breaking in her hands. She would show them.

~X~

The small circular room gets quite when Marley enters and the therapist's eyes go wide. "M-Marley, it's a surprise to see you here!" Doctor Liz exclaimed.

Marco squinted at the doctor. "You said you wanted her here."

"Well-well yeah, I'm just…how did you get her away from sister Dahlia?" Doctor Liz whispered and Marco smiled. "Please don't tell me you cursed out a nun."

"He cursed out a nun" Vick answered while waggling his brows at Liz. The therapist sighed and tucked a piece of her black hair behind her ear.

"Well have a seat Marley, we are waiting on one new patient and then we will start." Liz told her with a kind smile and Marley nodded her head.

As she walked past some of the kids she could see then shrink in fear, she hated that, she hated how they reacted toward her. So she planted herself between two empty chairs, her eyes scanning the room. She knew some of the kids in here and knew their stories. Take the pale afro kid for instance; Jacob Ben Israel was put in here for stalking and harassing some girl named Rachel Berry. The kid actually attempted to kidnap the girl, Marley shook her head as her eyes cast over a girl who sat next to him twitching. Susie Pepper was put into this place because she was obsessed with some teacher. She had actually threated his wife with a cork screw. Marley rolled her eyes, amateurs. But then she saw the girl sitting across from her, she had small beady eyes and her arms crossed over her chest. Lauren Zizes, Marley didn't know what she did exactly, something about holding up a convenient store.

"Get the hell off of me!"

Marley narrowed her eyes and looked up at the people coming through the door, it was four security guards and the guy from earlier. "I can walk myself, Jesus freakin' Christ!"

The guards, however, didn't listen to him and literally pushed him into the room. Marley watched all of this carefully because she knew that if he snapped then he would make everyone else in this room go nuts. "Um," She called out and the boy turned around. "Do you need a place to sit?"

He starred at her, chest heaving and the swallowed hard before looking back at the guards and Doctor Liz. Something that she said or did made him calm down because he nodded his head quickly and walked toward her, hand rubbing the back of his neck. He sat down next to her and she gave him a shy smile.

"Well good for you Marley, good job problem solving!" Doctor Liz praised and then sat down in her own chair. "So everyone, this is Jake, he is new here and you all know Marley."

"So what did you do?" Lauren asked, a smug look on her face. "I held up a convenient store."

Doctor Liz shook her head. "Now Lauren…"

Jake rolled his eyes and then glanced at Marley and looked at Lauren. "So you robbed a 7'11, big deal…I killed a dude."

The room got silent again and Jacob Ben Israel's shaky voice finally broke it. "I think it's a bad idea to have the two murder's sitting next to each other Doctor Liz."

Doctor Liz shook her head and tried to control the group. "Guys."

"What, you wanna tell me who I can sit next to chuckie?" Jake snapped and the short afro boy shook his head and Jake smirked, sitting back in his chair. "I thought so, problem solved Liz…now do I get congratulations?"

Doctor Liz supported and ignored his remark, instead she went on and on about feelings and Jake took a chance to look over at Marley. She was smiling at him, but not the crazed sort of one that everyone else had in this joint but a genuine smile. "You want me to congratulate you?" She murmured and Jake chuckled.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked with a quirked brow.

Marley softly laughed and patted his shoulder. "That, just that…a pat on the shoulder."

Jake shook his head and pretended to listen to whatever the therapist was droning on and on about now. "So, my fellow murder…I hear we are neighbors." He quickly got quite when Liz turned their way, both putting on innocent expressions. She watched them for a while and then turned back to Susie who was crying about some stupid thing. "So what did they get you for?"

"What you didn't hear the rumors?" She whispered and Jake shook his head. "Murder in the first degree, I pleaded insanity so that's why I'm here."

"Are you really insane?" He asked her quietly and she shrugged.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Marley said and Liz quickly turned around, catching them in the act.

"Alright, you two quite now and wait for your turns!" Liz snapped and Marley smiled.

She leaned over and whispered in Jakes ear. "But it is very easy to make the sane people in here go insane."

Marley quickly pulled away when Liz turned around again and didn't say a word for the rest of the session.

~X~

Later that night, when they were all returned to their rooms Jake was sitting on his bed when he heard movement between the thin wall that blocked Marley's room off to his. Suddenly, a piece of plaster was remove and Jake was shocked to see Marley's face looking into his room. "Marley?" He asked and she put a finger to his lips and motioned for him to come over to her. He quickly got off his bed and sat against the wall. "How did you do that?" he asked in awe and Marley held up a silver pocket knife. "Where did you get that?"

"Sister Dahlia." She whispered. "The nun that takes care of me used it this morning to cut me…"

"Cut you?" Jake asked, shocked.

Marley nodded. "Yeah and I snuck in out of her pocket."

"Wait she cut you?" He asked again. "That is the craziest thing…are you ok?"

She nodded her head with a laugh. "Yes I am fine, I can't feel pain Jake."

"You can't feel pain?" He asked doubtfully. "Oh god, you really are crazy."

"No, it's an actual sickness that doesn't allow me to feel pain." She sighs at his look of confusion. "It's rare to be diagnosed with it but guess what, I was. It is called congenital analgia."

"Yup, never heard of it." Jake confirmed and took a moment to really look at her. "You know you are really beautiful Marley."

She blushed at his comment, he was the first boy to ever call her that. Sister Dahlia would be furious if she found out. "Thank you Jake," Things go silent for a while and Marley takes the time to enjoy the presence of someone her age. "So what does it feel like Jake, pain…what does it feel like."

Jake licks his lips and tries to think what pain felt like, pain was pain, it felt awful and it was the worst feeling in the world. But he didn't know how to describe it to someone that has never felt it before. So he thinks of the next worst thing. "Has your heart ever hurt?"

"What?" She wonders and he repeats himself.

"Has someone every said something to you that was so hurtful that your heart actually hurt?" He questioned and then sighed. "Has someone ever done something to you or said something to you that made you cry?"

Marley bit her lip and let her mind wander back to her mom and how she missed her, and the unkind words that Sister Dahlia said. "Yes," She answered. "I have felt that."

Jake nodded. "That Marley, that is the worst pain in the world because that pain never goes away. If you are punched or hit that pain eventually goes away but words and the action and memory of it is what hurts the most."

Marley took deep breath. "Thank you for explaining that to me Jake."

They spend the next few hours like that, exchanging stories and making jokes. After a while, Marley starts to get tired and wishes him goodnight, putting the plaster back in its place and putting a chair in front of it to make it stay.

That night, her thoughts wander to the boy on the other side of the wall and she hoped that she would be able to get to know him better.


End file.
